Before He Cheats
by Kathryn Sparrow
Summary: A song fic based on Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. It sounds corny but it's really not. JackxElizabeth One Shot reformatted for hopefully easier reading


AN: As soon as I had heard "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood, this fic totally popped into my head and has been haunting me for weeks. Don't worry, I haven't neglected my other story. And if you haven't read that one you totally should… ("The Right Thing") umm… I hope that you like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pirates Characters, or the song "Before He Cheats" By Carrie Underwood.

Elizabeth smiled in anticipation as she opened the door to the Tortuga Brothel that she and Jack frequented during their stays in the Pirate port. She had been on watch the entire day while her captain had been negotiating business in the town. She hadn't seen him since they had spent the night together the night before at the ship. She had woken at dawn that morning to find the space beside her in the bed empty.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a beached blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo…_

She entered the large room where the bar and tables were located and scanned the room. She felt sick to her stomach as her eyes landed on Jack. He was swinging one of the whores around the room, and his head was thrown back in laughter. Her hands were traveling up and down his chest , and lower down his body as well. As the song ended, Elizabeth saw him walk her up to the bar, and buy her a mug of liquor. The whore thanked Jack by giving him a lasting kiss on the lips. Elizabeth's sadness soon turned to a feeling of nausea as she saw Jack return the kiss.

_And he don't know…_

Instead of making her presence known, Elizabeth stormed out of the brothel, pushing past Gibbs on her way out, ignoring his questions. Her brisk walk soon turned into a full out sprint as she made her way back to the Pearl. As she climbed the ladder that led to the ship, her anger grew. Once she had finally reached the top, she again began to run towards the cabin that she shared with the cabin.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
_  
She flung the door open, and heard the doorknob put a hole into the wall. She smiled with satisfaction as she flung all of the maps covering the dining table, and tipped the table over, and with a sickening crack the table put a rather large whole in the ground where a corner had hit. As Elizabeth trashed the rest of the cabin, she felt her anger dissipate. She could just see the way Jack's face would drain of color as he entered the cabin and saw what she had done. One thing she knew, was that she would not be around to feel his anger. Elizabeth smiled as she took her knife out of the sheath she kept it on at her waist and proceeded to carve.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats,  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Captain Jack Sparrow walked with a slight spring in his step as he made his way back to his ship. After Elizabeth hadn't shown up, he had made due with the whore that was practically throwing herself at him. He noticed that the dinghy that he had left on the shore had been moved, but he shrugged and climbed in, beginning to row himself to his ship.

As he climbed up the ladder and began walking to his cabin, he could see that the door was flung open. Maybe Elizabeth hadn't made her way to Tortuga. He thought of how they hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and smiled. As he turned to walk into his room, his jaw dropped. His cabin was in complete disarray. His table was turned over, there were holes in the floor, and in the walls, and a carving on the wall above his bed. He would have thought that someone had broken in, if he hadn't read what the carving said:

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_cause the next time that you cheat, o, you know, it won't be on me _

Jack shook his head, knowing that going after Elizabeth would be futile. She had probably already jumped another ship out of Tortuga in the time that it had taken him to get back to his ship.

He smiled… "Pirate"

AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please review!


End file.
